The Hurricane Chronicals
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: A rewrite of my last story. Naruto found his sister at 12 and now tht hes returned from his training things have changed big time. Kaya's life is completly different now but how will Naruto react to her secret? Will things still go the way they used to?
1. Naruto's Prologue

Four years. It's been four years since I found her. My whole life I didn't know she existed, then one day...the hokage found her. We set off and brought her here. The only family I ever had. At first i didn't know what to do. Finding out I had a sister was somthing that changed my life completely. I didn't know anything I was just a kid. Kaya though...she was amazing. I mean what 12 year makes jonin right off the bat? She was somthing else.

She was there for me everything. She was there for me when I was in the chunin exams, when Orochimaru attacked, when Sasuke left, everything. No matter what she was always there to help me. Even with my training.

But even though she's always there for me, she seems to be different. Since after the chunin exams, everytime the sand ninja would come here she's be with Gaara. I've never seem that side of her...ever. I didn't know how to react or how to feel. The coset person to me seemed to be...becoming distant in a way. I was happy that shse was happy but, somthing just...didn't feel the same inside.

When I left with Jiraiya she came with us for a while. Then we parted ways and she went to the Sand Villiage. That was the last time I saw her for almost three years. When I saw her again...things changed alot...and things would never be the same for us.

That didn't stop us from living though. In fact though it we became closer. Some times...big chnages...aren't so bad.


	2. Kaya's Prologue

Growing up things weren't the best. Before I found people that cared about me...I was treated like dirt. The man in charge of me and trained me beat me until I couldn't stand. Until I couldn't fight back anymore, until I couldn't even cry out anymore. Even through all of that I still became a great ninja. I did everything I could. Then this blonde headed, crazy kid shows up, and says he's my brother. I didn't know what to think. I went with him anyways.

Living in the Leaf was somthing else. There people care about me. They thought of me as a person, a friend. My hard work paid off too. All that training made a difference. When I got here they made a jonin right away. I couldn't beileve it. Somthing I was told to do alot though was to look out for Naruto. They had explained everything to me. The nine tails inside of him. I had to watch him in case anything happened. Nothing really ever did.

It was during the chunin exams that things changed around. After the attack during the finals I spent most of my time helping at the hospital. One boy though, he was what changed everything. His name was Gaara. I would check up on him every once in a while and he looked so lost. His eyes were so sad. It reminded me of me when I was younger. When I would go in his room he was so quiet. He would look at me every now and then but it would only be a glance.

After he left the hospital that I started to talk with him. He wasn't as open at first as he was now. After a whie we became great friends and we started hanging out more and more. Everytime he would come to the villiage we would hang out. Somthing was different. I had never felt that way before about anyone. I felt somthing for him. For a while I didn't know if he felt the same way, then he and I hung out again. That was night we kissed. Since then everytime we can we're togeather.

When Naruto went with Jiriaya I decided to go to the Sand Villiage. I could train there and see Gaara more. Although when you're careless...things change alot. My story was somthing I didn't expect to happen. It was somthing I wasn't ready for. I was barly fifteen and Gaara...he had just become the Kazakage. I didn't know how this would work. I mean I was pregnant. I knew somthing wasn't the same. That's why Temari and I wanted to be sure. Then we'd find out what to do.

**Hey guys just a heads up but the first 1 or 2 chapters are going to be about Kaya when Naruto's gone then after Naruto comes home it'll go from there. Also it's pretty much me rewriting the series of Shippuden just adding in Kaya and everything. Well enjoy!**


End file.
